No Fuel Like an Old Fuel
"No Fuel Like an Old Fuel" is an episode from The All-New Popeye Hour's "The Popeye Sports Parade" segment for Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with King Features Syndicate. It first aired on December 17, 1979 . The producer was Art Scott and it was directed by George Gordon, Carl Urbano and Rudy Zamora. Popeye was voiced by Jack Mercer, Olive Oyl was voiced by Marilyn Schreffler, Wimpy was voiced by Daws Butler and Bluto was voiced by Allan Melvin. Plot It is the day of the National Energy Saving Cross Country Race. Popeye and Olive are watching it on TV when Professor Wotasnozzle calls on the phone. He plans to enter his car in the race to test his new fuel and wants Popeye to drive. Bluto is at Olive's front door listening to the conversations and he plans to drive the Professor's car instead of Popeye. Bluto rushes to the Professor's house disguised as Popeye and tricks him into signing a contract to drive his race car. Bluto drives off in the new car just as Popeye and Olive arrive but he does not take the energy-saving fuel. Bluto pushes a button in the car to make it fly over Popeye's car. Popeye loses control and drives into a sailboat in the Professor's backyard. Without a car to enter the race, the Professor cannot test his fuel, so they enter Popeye's car. When it ran into the boat it formed a perfect boat on wheels. As Popeye, Olive and the Professor drive up to the starting line, Wimpy is announcing the start of the race. Bluto does not waste any time to begin cheating and tricks Wimpy into starting the race early. Next, Bluto uses the car's tow truck boom to hook Popeye's 'car-boat' then uses the car's rocket busters to fly off with it. Bluto drops them off in a river and leaves them to go over the falls. Popeye eats his spinach and swims back up the falls and gets back into the race. For Bluto's next trick, he uses the car's air horn to start an avalanche as they drive through the mountains. Popeye punches all the ice and snow out of the way and continues on with the race. Bluto continues to cheat by stealing the Professor's fuel as they are driving through the desert. When Popeye's sailboat rolls to a stop, Bluto drives back and uses the car's crane to kidnap Olive and gives back the fuel. They refuel and get back in the race sailing into the bay towards the finish line. Bluto uses the car's wings again to fly past Popeye but flies too close to a bridge. Olive escapes from Bluto by grabbing onto the bridge and landing into Popeye's sail. Bluto then runs out of fuel himself and crashes into a prison. Popeye wins the race and gets a victory parade with his 'sail car' carried on top of a 'cable car'. Trivia *This episode shows images of many famous sights of the United States. Some of them are Niagara Falls, Mount Rushmore, San Francisco Bay, the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island and the San Francisco Cable Cars. Gallery NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-03.jpg|Professor Wotasnozzle's race car NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-04.jpg|Professor Wotasnozzle's new fuel NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-05.jpg|Popeye's 'boat-car' NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-06.jpg|Bluto towing Popeye over the falls NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-07.jpg|Mount Rushmore NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-08.jpg|Wimpy announcing the race NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-09.jpg|Golden Gate Bridge NoFuelLikeAnOldFuel-10.jpg|Alcatraz Island Episode details This segment was from episode 41 in the series, aired in season 3, episode 1 of The All-New Popeye Hour. Below is a list of the other segments for this episode. __FORCETOC__ Category:Popeye's Episodes Category:The All-New Popeye Hour Category:The Popeye Sports Parade Category:Cartoons Category:King Features Syndicate TV Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions